Batgirl : Arkham Knight
by SexyFics
Summary: The Sexy , No Nonsense Sequel to Batgirl : Arkham City & The Final Instalment to the Batgirl : Arkham Series. Barbara must stop Scarecrow & The Arkham Knight , no matter what it takes . But little does she know about Scarecrow's plan for her. WARNING ! Strong Intimate Acts.
1. Waiting Is The Hardest Part

**Note: THE FINAL ADDITION TO THE SEXIEST BATGIRL FICS SERIES. IT ALL ENDS HERE ! _P.S._ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREQUELS , BATGIRL : ARKHAM ASYLUM  & BATGIRL : ARKHAM CITY , I RECOMMEND TO READ THOSE. (THIS ISN'T THE ENTIRE STORY , BUT TAKES ON VARIOUS MOMENTS IN THE GAME)**

 **Chapter 1 - Waiting is the Hardest Part**

The chair had begun to hurt, she had been seated so long. Her shoulders ached from lack of movement. Poison Ivy, once known as Pamela Isley, was locked into the chair ever since she had refused Scarecrow's offer.

She had been kept for days, until Dr. Crane's plan was ready to be put in motion. She was fed and granted sunlight, enough to keep her healthy, but not enough to make her strong. It was enough to keep the flowers in her hair alive, but not much else. The only thing she was denied was a baser need.

Many would think that going a few days without sex was not only survivable, but in some cases arguably normal. However due to Ivy's plant biology, she needed to 'seed.' Plants were constantly mating to create more, Ivy was no different. In her though, this resulted in a ridiculous and painful sex drive.

She looked up at her guard. They put one inside the room with her but left six outside in case Ivy got clever. However she wasn't going to be too subtle with her needs.

"You," Poison Ivy said, the guard had his back to her, but turned to see her sitting with her legs crossed.

"What do you want?" the goon said, putting on a tough guy act.

"Do you have a big cock?" Ivy asked, putting on a slight smile.

"What?" the goon said, shocked.

"Let me see," Ivy said, "I want to see what your cock looks like."

The goon looked at his coworkers, they had heard Ivy and were watching to see how she reacted. One with an assault rifle shouted, "go on and show her, what are you, a fag?"

"What if she is planning something?" the goon said, his hands were on his belt as he thought about it.

"Don't worry about it, Ivy is a total slut," said one of the soldiers, "a guy I served with did time in Arkham City, spent the whole time as Ivy's little cabana boy. She digs the dick."

The goon looked at Ivy, the redhead wiggled her eyebrows amusingly.

Finally the soldier relented and began unbuckling his belt. Ivy was pleased with what she saw. She was a bit perplexed when all he did was show it to her, about three-quarters erect.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Ivy said, "get over here and fuck my mouth."

The guard took one last look at his fellow soldiers before turning his back to them and began facing Ivy's chair.

The green-skinned woman adjusted herself in her seat. The guard only needed a few seconds to get his cock out and into Ivy's mouth. The redhead wrapped her lips around the head and began to suck. She leaned forward in her chair, sliding the cock deeper into her mouth before pulling back.

Ivy pulled it out of her mouth and ran her tongue up the length of the soldier's cock, she started from the base and worked her way to the tip swirling her pink tongue around the helmet before taking it back into her mouth.

Her eyes looked up at the guard contently as she took the cock into her throat. The man put both hands on the back of her head, grabbing it hard.

Ivy suddenly pulled out, a burst of saliva exiting her lips as she shouted "don't kill my flowers!"

The guard looked at where his hands were, to ensure that the flowers in Ivy's hair were not going to be crushed then decided that the bound slut had made enough demands and shoved his cock all the way into her mouth. Ivy gagged and closed her eyes tight as the man began to fuck her throat aggressively.

He grunted with exertion as he forced his dick into her in quick thrusts. Ivy's soft lips rubbed against his shaft as her tongue lathered it with saliva. Her throat felt good on his helmet as he forced it down her throat.

The soldier pushed his cock deep, until Ivy's lips were completely down to the base of his cock. He watched as her eyes watered from gagging on his prick and her cheeks took on a shade of red from lack of oxygen.

Finally he pulled out and listened to Ivy gasp, he whacked his saliva-covered prick against her face as he tore open her shirt to expose her large, perky breasts. He groped them with both hands, pinching the nipples.

Ivy squealed as the man grabbed her breasts, then on her own accord, she wrapped her lips around his cock again muffling her cries. The cock jammed into her cheek, bulging out of it until the guard returned to fucking her throat.

"If you suck my cock good enough, maybe I'll fuck you after," the guard said, with his cock wedged all the way down Ivy's throat, she couldn't answer but she was able to nod her head while looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

Ivy felt the cock throbbing in her throat, the blood pumping fast as she heard her own heart beat in her ears. The guard patted Ivy on the cheek, increasing until he was full on slapping her face with her throat plugged.

The former botanist wondered if the sadistic soldier was going to ever release her until she passed out from lack of oxygen. Finally the guard pulled on her hair, yanking her mouth off of his prick. Ivy gasped and coughed, saliva dripping heavily from her chin. As soon as her face would allow it, she looked up at the guard and smiled.

"Is that the best you got?" Ivy asked, flicking the end of the man's cock with her tongue. Her snide remark was either rewarded or punished based on your definition by having the guard jam his prick back down her throat.

Ivy's lips wrapped around the dick as he began pumping his hips hard and fast.

"So who's got next Ivy-duty?" asked one of the guards on the other side of the glass as they watched their co-worker rapidly thrusting his hips forward and hearing the sounds Poison Ivy gagging on his cock repeatedly and constant slurping and sucking over the speakers.

Sweat permeated her skin as Ivy jacked off the man with her throat, feeling his balls whacking against her chin so hard she thought she might develop a bruise.

"Is the little flower ready to be watered?" the guard asked pulling his cock out of the woman's mouth, Ivy opened her mouth wide and received a healthy load on her extended tongue.

Ivy gulped it down eagerly and let out an "AHHHH!" once she swallowed. The green-skinned woman licked her lips and smiled.

"That hit the spot," Ivy cooed, "but… what about me?"

The guard watched as Ivy spread her legs, her leaf print panties barely concealing her nether regions.

"I'm spent, sweetheart," the guard said, "but maybe the next guy will think you did a good enough job to deserve it."

Days went by with Poison Ivy servicing the guards one at a time, the one thing they had in common was that they had no better way to spend their time waiting until Scarecrow set his big plan into motion. Ivy enjoyed it, even if they kept her going too long after she was exhausted, but in another way it was the only exercise she got tied to the chair.

Eventually they found some ropes in the safe house and positioned Ivy's legs up in the air. The ropes wrapped around her ankles and hooked onto the back of the chair ensuring there was no way her legs would drop while also ensuring she couldn't pull some sort of tricky move to escape.

That being said, over the several days of her every waking hour being spent sucking and fucking, Ivy had not actually thought about escape more than once.

At the current moment, one of the guards had just entered the room. This time he didn't bother with making her earn the fuck with a blowjob, he just dropped his pants and put it in. Ivy moaned and leaned her head back as the smacking sound of skin against skin filled the small room.

Ivy's tits bounced as her ass rested on the uncomfortable chair, her legs kicked involuntarily with each thrust of the man's hips. Her tight pussy gripped his rod as Ivy's mouth hung open. He wasn't the first one to fuck her that day, but she couldn't remember how many she had.

She didn't recognize this guard, then again all their faces blurred together so who knows which guard was which.

The soldier drove hard, spearing his cock into her tight pussy with power as he groped her tits with one hand and pulled her red hair with the other. Ivy's only concern at this point was keeping the flowers in hair alive.

"GAH!" Ivy cried out, "fuck me harder!"

The guard listened, leaning in and thrusting with as much leverage as he could muster. His teeth were grit and his breathing was heavy as he plowed her with relentless aggression.

"OH!" Ivy cried, "FUCK!"

The guard leaned in and wrapped his lips around her left tit, sucking on it as he continued fucking.

Ivy only wished her hands were free, she desperately wanted to rub her clit so she could cum faster, but slowly but surely she would arrive. She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes, only so that a few seconds later she threw her head back as she squealed up at the ceiling.

The guard grunted and growled, the smacking of his hips against Poison Ivy's ass growing louder and faster until he buried his cock deep in her cunt and shot a load directly inside her. Ivy groaned, her eyes rolled back, still reeling from her orgasm.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice through the speakers. The guard stopped cold, he looked up to see Scarecrow on the large screen behind Ivy.

"Sorry, sir," the guard said, pulling his cock out of Ivy's pussy and hitching up his pants.

"I don't know how long this horrid display has been going on, but it stops now. The Bat is on her way."

"She's coming?" the guard asked.

"Yes, and please cover the woman up before she arrives, I don't want us to look… unprofessional," Scarecrow said, menace in every word.

The guard quickly untied Ivy's feet and discarded the ropes. He found her panties and slid them back up her legs, cum stained the inside as it exited her cunt. There was only one remaining button on her silk, crimson jacket but it was enough to cover her breasts.

"Is the fun time over?" Ivy asked, looking over her shoulder at the Scarecrow's screen.

"No, my dear," Scarecrow growled, "the fun is just beginning."

No one else heard it, but Ivy was alerted by the telltale sound of Batgirl's grappling hook.

Ivy wondered what the guards would do to her if the Bat lost, and what she could do to her if the girl won.


	2. Batgirl's Relapse

**Chapter 2 - Batgirl's Relapse**

Batgirl followed Ivy as she brought her up to speed on the current situation, everything she knew about Scarecrow's plan.

Barbara Gordon had just freed the plant-themed villain from a group of henchmen with ease. Crashing through the skylight to dispose of them with extreme prejudice. The last soldier had been locked up with Ivy in an airtight room, but when he had tried to use Ivy as a human shield and received a dose of Fear Toxin for his troubles, Ivy saved herself from him by smashing his head into the glass.

The two redheads were on the rooftop of the Chinatown penthouse heading towards the elevator. The younger woman, the vigilante, caught herself staring at Ivy's ass, barely concealed by a set of weaved vines that made up a pair of panties.

"No! I don't do that anymore!" Barbara thought. During the Joker's attempt to take over Arkham Asylum and mass-produce his Titan Formula, Barbara had been dosed with Fear Toxin and Ivy's Pheromones in quick succession, leading to a reaction that caused Barbara to… become a slut. It was a dark time in her life, she craved cock and pussy with every breath, she had fucked nearly every villain that she'd ever tangled with and half the criminal population of Gotham.

Recently though, Barbara realized how dangerous she was living and was doing her best not to give in to her chemical issue. It took a lot of willpower, but she was able to suppress a lot of the symptoms. However as she watched Ivy's buttocks flex and release with every step, it became difficult to focus.

30 days without an incident _._

"I told him that I wasn't interested in his pathetic human games and when I came to… I was locked up in that room," Ivy said as the elevator doors opened to take them to the street, "It's such a shame his vile toxin has no effect on me."

Ivy stepped into the elevator and looked over her shoulder, "Nature Always Wins…"

Barbara was grabbed from behind, at first she thought it was Scarecrow's soldiers fresh from being knocked out, but as she looked down a pair of thick vines had attacked her crossing in an X-pattern over her chest as more grabbed her around her biceps and thighs. Batgirl was yanked off her feet and soon found herself twenty feet above the roof.

"Will she ever learn?" Ivy mused as the elevator began to descend.

Batgirl fought valiantly against the vines, using a mini-saw to cut through them but eventually she was wrestled into submission.

The Batgirl armour wasn't as strong as Batman's, the vines worked into the seams and began pulling her apart like a kid ripping off the wings of a butterfly. Soon the girl was stripped out of her suit, at the very least she was able to keep everything below the knee and above the elbows, her mask stayed on but that was the last of her modesty. Her breasts were contained by a sports bra and she wasn't exactly wearing her best pair of panties, however she could already feel the vines invading and pulling until they ripped.

The redhead watched as her bra and panties fell down towards the ground, a gust of wind carried them away from the rooftop and made sure they reached the streets below. Batgirl's arms and legs were spread wide, making an 'X' out of her body.

She wrestled but the vines attacked her relentlessly, the first jammed into her mouth. It was thick and it shoved deep immediately. Barbara's soft, pink lips wrapped around the green plant-limb as she thrusted back and forth.

Barbara slurped as she sucked on it, finding her mind wandering once again and her pussy getting wet. Her eyes closed and her tongue began to move inside her mouth. Vines gripped her breasts, squeezing them hard, abusing her in that way that Batgirl had a bit of a fetish for.

She wondered just how sentient these plans were or if Ivy was dictating their every movement.

A vine whipped her ass very suddenly, Barbara's eyes opened wide in alarm as she felt the blood rushing to her ass, turning it red. She forced her knees together, trying to squirm away from another strike. However, the plants surprised her once again, the tip of the vine working between her legs and then wedging up inside of her until it was in her asshole.

"MMPH!" Barbara squealed as the vine started to fuck her ass. The other vines pulled her ankles apart again until she was spread-eagle. The vines thrust in, working together, spreading her asshole and penetrating deep, while the one in her mouth crammed itself down her throat until she gagged and coughed. Saliva trickled down her chin while tears filled her eyes.

Batgirl still fought, but knew that her body was betraying her mind allowing her pussy to get wet and crave a thick vine in there as well. She felt one crawling up her leg like a snake in a spiral pattern until the tip started rubbing at her clit.

Her thin waist grinded as she pushed her crotch towards the vine as the sensation of the vine fucking her ass was almost dismissed in favour of the much more pleasurable prospect of getting fucked in her pussy.

Batgirl sucked contently on the vine in her mouth, her tongue massaging the limb sensually, moaning out her pleas to be fucked proper. Her hands curled into fists as she forgot all about her attempts at abstinence and just desperately wanted that big, thick tentacle vine in her tight, wet pussy.

Eventually her moans became squeals, impatiently thrusting her hips towards the vine as she begged to be fucked and then finally…

"MMMMM!" Batgirl groaned as the vine speared into her, thrusting deep. The redhead couldn't be any more content, fucked in every hole while her tits were fondled and a vine around her neck, delicately choking her as a vine blocked her airway.

Batgirl bounced in mid-air, feeling her red hair whip about while her tits jumped even in the vines' embrace. They thrusted deep and each thrust came faster than the one before. The wet sound of the vines invading her holes penetrated the Gotham night, coupled with her squeals and moans while she slurped and sucked the vine in her mouth.

The vines twisted around her, tightening their grip as the bent her limbs until her arms were behind her and her heels were pulled back into her lower back. Her breasts were squeezed, her nipples were erect. The vines returned to whipping her ass, the loud crack filled her ears as her ass turned bright red.

"Mmm! MMM! MMMM!" Barbara cried out as she grew closer to a climax, her toes curled and every muscle tensed. Her eyes rolled back and she let out one last groan as she came, feeling juices begin to run down her leg.

The vines weren't done yet, but they seemed close. They pumped like the pistons of a car engine, driving into her. She could feel the vines swelling. The one in her mouth pulled out and seemed to stare at her, the very end, shaped like a bud swelled up and eventually shot some sort of white sap all over her face. On her perverted instinct, Barbara caught most of it in her mouth.

Hmm, Ivy even made it taste like real cum, Barbara thought as she swallowed it without question, wonder how much testing she had to do to get it just r-ight…

The other vines filled her pussy and ass with the same sap before discarding her on the rooftop.

While for Barbara Gordon, the encounter felt like a whole night spent, but in reality only a few minutes had passed.

Ivy exited the world's slowest elevator, she was greeted on the street by a nearly naked Batgirl, white sap dripped from her chin, decorating her chest as more exited her holes and ran down her legs.

"You're coming with me," Batgirl said, exasperated.

Ivy smirked, "looks like you already came."


	3. Kitty Kat

**Chapter 3 - Kitty Kat**

She was blindfolded, but she was able to get a pretty decent handle on her surroundings. The stage lights were hot as they illuminated her, generators buzzed loudly from everywhere. She would have assumed a factory of some kind, but the way the building creaked and breeze came through cracks in the walls, it had to be a wooden building.

Catwoman could hear the ocean, with the terrible storms that came through Gotham there weren't many wood buildings on the waterfront. The Riddler must be using the abandoned Pinkey Orphanage.

Selina Kyle had tried to do a little sleuth work for Bruce to help his little friends, but all it had gotten her was a taser blast from some stupid drone thing. When she woke up, Edward Nigma was already talking shit over his loud speaker about how much smarter he was then her.

Catwoman tapped the arm of the chair, she no longer wearing her clawed gloves, but she was bound high enough up on her arms that it wouldn't have helped. Riddler wasn't an idiot.

As Selina began to whistle, Riddler started running his mouth again, "bored Selina? When I get bored I start reciting the entire works of William Shakespeare."

"I usually just starting singing Britney Spears songs," Catwoman countered.

"Simpleton…" Riddler muttered, "how about we play a little game to pass the time?"

"If it's Eye-spy, then you might be playing unfair," Catwoman said, she tried to cross her legs but immediately remembered that her legs were tied to the chair as well.

"Actually it's a twist on 99 bottles of beer on the wall."

"I didn't exactly do many road trips as a kid…"

"SHUT UUUUP!" Riddler yelled, not enjoying Catwoman's condescending tone, "I would like to introduce you to a couple of enlightened individuals who decided to follow their intellectual equal."

"Still blindfolded, Eddie…"

"SHUT! UP!" Riddler snapped. A heavy door opened and she heard the thuds of boots dropping to the ground, "that collar you're wearing denotes that you have nine lives remaining. How about I send nine of my friends in there to keep you company and help you pass the time until Batgirl arrives."

"You want me to fight them?" Catwoman said, "no, you're a sick little creep, Nigma, you want me to fuck them, don't you?"

"Maybe you're not as idiotic as I predicted," Riddler said, just by the sound of his voice Catwoman could tell he was smiling.

"What's in it for me if I decide to star in your little sex tape, Eddie?"

"Well… how about you keep your head?" the Riddler responded, "and what the hell, I will let you have one of the keys to your collar."

"Now isn't that nice," Catwoman said, "go ahead and bring on the riddle-dicks."

The Riddler laughed and Catwoman felt a hand grab the blindfold off of her face.

"Man, she has a nice set of titties," said one of the men, a white guy who talked like he was 'a different skin colour.'

"Let's see them up close," said a black guy as he stood behind her, he zipped down the cat-suit and exposed her breasts. Selina looked up at the guy with a bemused look as he reached over her shoulders to start groping her tits. The man had the hands of a diesel mechanic, but it was decent enough for her to get through. She felt a pair of hands working on the ropes around her left arm as someone else was working on the ropes around her right ankle.

One of the thugs slid had his hand down the front of her suit, rubbing her pussy. Catwoman generally didn't wear any form of underwear under the suit and today it generally just made things easier. His rough fingers rubbed over her pussy as the ropes were untied.

In a matter of moments, she was free. It would have been easy to take out all nine guys, but Catwoman knew about the collar around her neck and also saw that the floor seemed to be electrified as a back-up plan.

They savagely pulled her outfit off of her, if it wasn't as durable as it was, they surely would have ripped it to tatters trying to get it off of her. Fortunately, the suit was made to stop a knife or even a bullet if a heist went bad.

They pulled the red goggles off of her head, but they left her cat hood on, because… that was most of the fun.

"You boys aren't all that gentle, aren't you," remarked Catwoman, she put her hands to her breasts and pushed them together to tease the men, "be careful though, kitty has claws. Meow."

One of the men smiled, and said, "here kitty, kitty, get over here and suck this fucking dick."

A strong hand latched on the back of her head and forced his large cock into her mouth, Selina's soft pink lips opened wide as she felt the hard meat push against her tongue. The bulging head thrust down her throat as the guy's grip on her head forced her mouth back and forth on his prick.

The cat burglar took a deep breath just in time as the cock slid deep into her throat. Selina closed her eyes as she felt the man's dick obstruct her throat, she felt the need to gag but held it back, not letting them see any weakness. As far as they would know, Catwoman was the biggest slut in Gotham, it had saved her rump on more than one occasion.

So when he pulled her away from his cock to let her have a breath, Catwoman only allowed herself one gasp of air before voluntarily pushing forward and retaking the cock down her throat.

"Man, I would have figured she would be a little hesitant," said one of the guys, standing to her five o'clock, waiting for his turn.

"Nah man, I was in Arkham City," answered one of the men, "Catwoman is the best little whore you could hope for."

Catwoman didn't particularly recognize that one, but then again she had been pretty 'busy' during those nights.

Selina was offered up to the next guy, giving someone else a chance to experience the thief's exquisite mouth. This one immediately began fucking her mouth with no warm-up. Catwoman's saliva greased his shaft and reflected the lights in the main hall.

"Fucking slut…" grunted one of the guys as he thrust his hips, he jammed his prick down her esophagus with zero regard for her health. Catwoman played her part and raised her hands up, blindly fumbling until her fingers wrapped around a pair of thick, hard cocks. Her delicate, soft hands began rubbing up and down the lengths of their pricks.

She worked her way around the circle, sucking each cock and feeling it forced down her throat. Her lips nestled at the base of their dicks as they watched her smoky eyes fill with tears.

The collar was tight around her neck, she could feel a cock push against as it bulged in her throat. Her mascara ran down her cheeks as she choked on cock after cock. Selina Kyle did her best to make sure everyone felt like they were getting their fair turn with her soft, warm mouth.

She longed to feel them shoot their loads onto her outstretched tongue, but no one wanted to be the first to cum and they made sure to pass her off before they finished.

"Let me get a crack at that cunt," said one of the guys, grabbing hold of the collar and dragging her away from the group of guys for himself. He stood the thief up and turned her away from him. Selina felt his cock between her juicy buttocks, homing in on her pussy. She stood up onto her tip-toes and assisted him in getting his cock into her wet pussy.

"Ooooh," Selina groaned, as his cock slid into her, "that feels so good in my tight, little pussy."

He grabbed onto her arms by the elbows as he started to fuck her from behind, Selina yelled out loudly in pleasure as the slapping of his hips against her ass echoed off the walls of the large room. The other guys gathered around, watching Catwoman's face contorted out of pleasure, loving every thrust of the man's cock into her wet pussy.

Selina leaned her head back, her eyes rolling back as she squealed like a pig. Her mouth hung open constantly, as her throat grew tired from screaming. With the man using her arms as handles to fuck her, she could reach her clit to rub herself but that was just being greedy, the fuck felt good enough as it was.

"Yeah that's right, fuck this pussycat's pussy," Selina cried out, "that's purrrfect!"

"Someone put a dick in this bitch's mouth so I don't have to hear any more of her cat puns!" shouted the guy as he forced Catwoman down to her knees without missing a single thrust. He released Selina's arms allowing her to land on all fours. A second after landing, she had a cock thrusting down her throat.

"Mmm," Selina groaned, then as he fucked her throat, her moans turned to, "GULK-GULK-GULK-GULLLLK!"

The man slapped her ass as he continued to fuck her tight pussy, Selina squealed even with a cock down her throat. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, his hips colliding with her ass hard. She was rammed hard at both ends.

"Hold on, that ain't enough for this bitch," said one of the guys, "she's the kind of girl that needs a dick in every hole. Why isn't anyone fucking her ass yet?"

Selina found it hard to disagree with them, her cat obsession did cause her to take umbrage with being called a 'bitch' though.

There was a period when Selina didn't have a single cock inside her as they repositioned her, having her straddle a man as he searched for her pussy with the tip of his long cock, eventually finding his mark. As soon as it entered her, Selina began bouncing her ass, causing a bit of difficulty for the guy intent on fucking her ass. It wasn't too hard for him in the end as he managed to get his dick into her ass and begin fucking her as hard as he could. At that exact moment a cock was forced into her mouth and started thrusting with the same intensity as the other two.

She went from no cocks to three in less than five seconds.

Selina's eyes closed as she squealed loudly, loving the sensation of a good ass fuck while also firmly enjoying a cock in her pussy and having a cock to suck topped it all off.

The hard rough hands grabbed her ass and tits, squeezing tightly as her holes were invaded. Her lips smacked around the shaft as her throat was ravaged, her tongue massaged the prick intently. She moved her ass up and down, fucking the men as they fucked her and loving every second of it.

"Mmm-mm-mm," Catwoman moaned as she sucked, her hands each finding a spot around a cock. Now she was servicing five of the nine men all at once.

Used like a receptacle, the men were free to stick their cocks in her wherever they wanted. After a long period of this, Catwoman was given her first treat. She looked up at a black guy with tear-filled eyes as he shot his load into her mouth, a hefty dose that nearly overfilled her mouth. Catwoman swallowed it greedily without a word, before she even let out a satisfied 'AHHH!" a new cock was already in her mouth.

"Don't blow your loads in her!" said one of the guys, after seeing Selina swallow the load, "I just remembered what Riddler said. Get that blindfold back on her!"

"Mm?" Selina said with a mouthful of cock, as they rewrapped the red scrap around her head to blind her. All she knew as that she didn't receive another spontaneous load inside of her, the men simply left whenever they got close.

The next guy to cum was not long after, but rather than grab her hips and drive his cock deep into her pussy, he instead threw her off of him and rolled away . Catwoman groaned as she crave the feeling of the warm fluid inside of her.

The thief was rolled over to let the man make his escape. Her legs were forced into her chest as one of the white guys continued to plow into her ass with a thick cock. Her head was turned off to the side, receiving a dick deep into her throat.

The guy had a steel-like grip on her ankles as he pounded her hard, stretching her asshole and penetrating her deep. The guy fucking her mouth was groping her tits. They fucked her in unison for a while, but as soon as they got too excited, they pulled out and left.

Catwoman rode a guy reverse cowgirl with his cock wedged up her ass, as another guy crammed his cock into her pussy and she felt a thick cock push down her throat. Her toes pointed straight up in the air, her calves resting on a man's shoulders as he pounded her tight pussy.

Catwoman completely forgot that this was no doubt being filmed by the little creep, Nigma, she only wanted to feel all their cocks in her and shoot their loads wherever they chose. It was torture not to feel that sensation though.

Selina jerked and sucked and fucked and did whatever she needed to do to relieve the men of their loads, the men were patient though and slow to relinquish themselves into her. It took everything that Catwoman had to get them to blow their loads, but no one dared give it to her. Not in her mouth, or ass or pussy.

Eventually though, she had whittled it down to her and just one other guy. With the blindfold on she couldn't tell what he looked like, she only knew he had a big cock that felt good down her throat. He fucked her mouth wildly, Selina had a tight grip on his thighs, desperate to make sure he didn't leave without shooting his load down her throat, but as soon as his cock started to tense up he wrestled away from her. She heard the telltale groan, but didn't feel the splatter of cum anywhere on her body.

"You may take off the blindfold now, Selina," Riddler said over the PA.

Selina did as instructed, and saw a food bowl on the ground in front of her. It wasn't cat food though, it was filled with cum.

"I figured the infamous Catwoman would enjoy drinking out of a saucer…" Riddler said.

Catwoman should have been degraded, but for some reason she liked the idea. She sprawled out on her stomach and began licking the cum out of the bowl. The guys took a few pictures of the scene with their phones then exited the room, leaving Selina to her meal.


	4. On The Hunt

**Chapter 4 - On The Hunt**

Holy shit this is a lot of tanks, Barbara thought as she crawled through the floor vents. The best bet was to get the Batmobile in there since Bruce had let her borrow it, you know… before the Arkham Knight took him from the Watchtower.

There was a time where Bruce Wayne would have taken on the entire army at once, but ever since Joker thought it would be hysterical to show up at his front door with a revolver the "Batman" had been stuck in a wheelchair. Batgirl was his chosen replacement for the most part, Nightwing was in Bludhaven and Tim was working on a 'favour' for her.

Barbara had started seeing the Joker everywhere, constantly grabbing his dick and asking Barbara if "she wanted a taste."

Batgirl needed to drop the shutters so she could get the Batmobile inside, so she took the stealth route to achieve that. The redhead climbed out of the floor grate and checked her surroundings. The Control Room was empty, she got out and was greeted by immediate gunfire.

The vigilante looked up to see the Arkham Knight drop from the ceiling on top of her. He landed hard, mounting her and kneeling on her stomach.

"So predictable," the Knight said, he holstered his pistol, "nice new outfit, really brings me back to good times."

Batgirl's armour had been destroyed, along with the bra and panties that she had been wearing. She needed to rely on the 'spare' she kept in the trunk of the Batmobile. It was from her time as a villain cum-receptacle so she wasn't all that proud of it. It was a pair of yellow boyshorts and a grey sports bra that was a bit heavy on the cleavage. There was a bat-symbol on the front of the bra.

The Knight reached back with his free hand and rubbed his hand over her crotch. Batgirl rubbed her knees together, but the Knight kept moving his hand.

"Someone told me you are trying to turn yourself around," the Arkham Knight taunted, Barbara felt him suddenly flip her onto her back and grab her wrists. He quickly bonded them together with a zip-tie, "I think we both know that isn't true."

The Knight stood up, "I really have to get going, but I can't have you ruining my plans so I'll leave some friends to keep you occupied." The Knight held up his wrist and said to his communicator, "Batgirl is in the Control Room."

One man entered the room, a towering guy at least six and a half feet tall if not closer to seven. He was heavily armoured and wearing some sort of gas mask. He unclipped some buckles and removed the crotch piece of his suit.

The brute didn't say anything, he knew he only had a few moments before the others arrived. He kneeled behind Barbara and grabbed her wrists. The girl was absolutely compliant as she felt him slid down her undies and then was greeted by the feeling of his hard prick against her buttocks.

Soon the cock was inside her, forced deep into her ass. His balls slapped against her pussy as his hips bumped against her buttocks, causing it to ripple with each impact. His meaty hands squeezed her wrists hard as he pulled her towards him. Her front end was pulled off the ground as her back arched.

Barbara closed her eyes and opened her mouth as the brute pounded her ass. She reminded herself of her vow to not be so… 'easy-going.' She wanted to be a proper heroine, and that involved not getting fucked in the ass roughly every twenty minutes by a new villain or generic thug.

"Ah who cares?" the Joker said sarcastically, seated on a bench with a good view of Batgirl's ass-pounding, "sure the Arkham Knight is going to kill Bruce, and your father is out there with a bunch of terrified cops against an army. Scarecrow is going to kill the whole city, but stay right here and let that illiterate pig stretch your asshole."

Really, was her hallucinated Joker going to be the voice of reason? He was condescending, but he did remind her of the bigger picture….

But then again, speaking of big. The brute's cock was jammed deep and hard into her ass and Barbara didn't really feel like making her valiant escape.

"I always wanted to fuck me a super-girl," the brute grunted as he continued to pound her hard. He groaned as his massive body heaved onto her small frame, forcing a thick cock into her tight ass.

He rolled the girl over onto her back, the toes of her yellow boots pointed up at the sky as his shoulders pushed her knees into the bat-logo on her chest. The brute's rough hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into every thrusts. Barbara's feet kicked each time that the large man's unreasonably large cock was jammed as deep into her ass as it could reach.

Batgirl grunted, her eyes opened wide as she looked up the behemoth goon blotting out the fluorescent lights above her. His hands slid down off of her shoulders and pulled down her top. Batgirl had chosen this material because it was especially stretchy and would not be so easily ripped when she inevitably fell victim to her 'fuckability.'

The brute groped her tits and squeezed hard. Barbarba cried out loudly, relishing the experience.

"Harder, fuck me harder!"

Behind the shiny glass of his goggles, Batgirl could see the brute's eyes wince as he doubled his efforts, slamming harder and harder into the Batgirl's tight ass. The heroine was certain he was seconds from climax when suddenly he pulled out of her to take a moment.

He took a deep breath, then grabbed Barbara by the top of the head, gripping her by the bat-ears. He pulled her face towards his crotch and forced his cock into her mouth. Barbara's eyes closed as she felt the big cock cram down her throat.

"GULK!" was the sound as Barbara's mouth was fucked hard and fast by the aggressive brute, his strength was impressive, not like Bane or even Killer Croc's but it was enough to give her that absolute submissive feeling that made her all tingly.

The brute placed a hand on her jaw, holding it open as he bucked his hips roughly. He didn't have much concern for her as her face turned red from lack of oxygen. Saliva spilled down her chin and onto her chest as she choked on a throatful of meat.

Her lips were parted wide, her mouth opened as far as she could, feeling the cock only on her tongue before the head ventured down her throat. She gagged on the prick and did her best to breath during the split-second breaks between thrusts.

Tears formed in her eyes from gagging, but Barbara never once attempted to pull away from the Brute's prick. He thrust his cock all the way until his balls were against her chin. Strings of saliva hung off her chin, until they grew so heavy that they plunged onto her chest.

Sweat covered her skin under the mask and tears soaked her cheeks. However Batgirl loved absolutely every second of throat-fucking goodness as the man unleashed all his frustrations on the young woman's mouth.

It all of course ended abruptly when Barbara felt her mouth flooded with cum. Batgirl swallowed it immediately without being prompted to do so.

The Brute pulled his cock out of her mouth, panting from the over-exertion. Barbara knew that she should start thinking about making her escape. The brute turned his back to scoop up the crotch piece for his armour.

Batgirl got to her feet and prepared to attack. So what if her hands were tied behind her back, that almost made it even…

"Is this where the Bat-slut is?" asked a guy walking in the doorway, followed by six more guys.

Batgirl couldn't help herself, she got back down on her knees and got herself ready.

So what, I'll save Bruce after these guys…


	5. What A Joke

**Chapter 5 - What A Joke**

"Please, don't hurt me!" begged the old man, a split for a second before the butt of Harley's assault rifle collided with his jaw. The feeble old man slumped to the ground, one of Harley's hired thugs grabbed him by the ankle and wrist then dragged him towards the corner, out of the way. Next to where the Boy Wonder, Robin, had been knocked out as well.

Harley pointed her gun at the ceiling and turned towards her crew. It was a sizeable force and many of them were quite obviously staring at her rack. Harley knew that a lot of them were only here because they wanted to fuck her, which is the reason that she had fucked most of them.

The mad woman's blonde hair was pulled up into pigtails, one end dyed black at the tip, the other dyed red. Her face was stark white with thick eyeshadow. Her lips were dark crimson with a bit of blush on her cheeks.

She had a tight collar around her neck which attached to a ring, which then connected to a pair of straps that helped to hold up her corset as well as keep her large, heaving breasts contained within it. It was a dangerous outfit to wear considering how much movement Harley fought with, one false move and her tits would burst out.

Her arms were covered with white fabric over the shoulders, sewn into her shoulder holsters, then she had a pair of arm guards over her lower arms, one black and one red.

Connecting to her corset was a very puffy skirt that didn't extend much further below her crotch. The shortness of the skirt aided in her ability to kick and do backflips as she fought, but also distracted her enemies by giving them glimpses of her ass and crotch.

She wore spandex pants, one black leg and one red, with diamond patterns designed on them. Lastly she wore a pair of heavy combat boots.

"Alright bozos, spread out, the Bat-slut will be here any minute," Harley ordered, "I'm going to need some alone time with Mr. J."

The thugs fled the room, leaving Harley alone in the room with the cells. She skipped towards the computer, her heart aflutter. She figured out the controls quickly, she watched as the milky glass of the cells turned clear.

"What the hell is this?" Harley asked.

"Harley!" shouted a voice, a familiar one, but not connected to the body of the Joker. He was a skinny man, wearing a white leather coat with a black design containing an old-school microphone on the front. He had a high red collar, with a bolo tie, his shirt vertical green and white stripes. His black leather pants were held up by a large, gold belt buckle. His face was chemically white and he had the Joker's green hair with long sideburns. However his face was also covered in scars and scabs. She recognized him from posters around town as Johnny Charisma.

"Come on, Harley, let me out," said another voice, this one was a woman, "we can have some fun…" The woman also had the Joker's long green hair, but pulled up into a bun. She wore a pair of thick-framed glasses, sitting low on her knows as she eyed Harley seductively. She wore pink blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt along with a pair of ripped and torn black pantyhose. Harley had seen her in the papers, she was a woman named Christina Bell who worked for Queen Industries.

"Let me out of here, before I break my way out, then I'll jam my cock so far up your ass it will tickle the back of your throat." Harley looked in the final cell to see boxing champion, Albert King. He was an enormous black man, but his skin was starting to whiten. His hands were still wrapped for a fight, he wore a pair of red boxing trunks and yellow shoes. He had a doo rag on his head from one of his sponsors and a blue tank top with the letters 'RD' on the front.

Harley stared in disbelief at the three strangers, all taking on some manner of the Joker's personality and appearance. Mr. J wasn't here…

"Jackpot!" Harley shouted as she opened the cells, "three Mr. J's for the price of one. Well, two Mr. J's and one Ms. J."

"You can call me Mistress J," said the woman, she rubbed Harley's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Bitch, get over here," said Albert King, he grabbed Harley and pulled her close, "I been locked up for weeks. Let's get a look at those titties."

Harley felt as the massive man's giant hand pulled on the straps until the leather ripped. He continued to pull and peel until he had removed the corset and skirt from Harley's body, leaving her standing in her red and black spandex.

"Get on your knees, lil honey and suck on this dick," said Johnny Charisma, grabbing the crotch of his leather pants.

Harley was almost giddy to get down her knees, watching as King and Charisma dropped their pants. By just looking at the sheer size of Albert, Harley would have guessed that he was packing a large dick, but when Johnny dropped his pants to reveal an even larger dick.

"Gee," Harley said, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't you read the tabloids?" Johnny asked, "I got the biggest dick in Gotham."

"You've never seen Killer Croc then," Harley said, "but it'll do."

Harley gripped both cocks and began to stroke, bringing Albert's cock to her mouth first.

With a male Joker imposter on either side, Christina Bell kneeled in front of Harley. She had removed her pink blouse but still wore her black bra under it, which matched the skirt she was still wearing. Bell smiled as she watched Harley suck the big black cock, she placed a hand on the back of Harley's head and pushed until Albert's dick was deep in the girl's throat.

With Harley's lips nestled around the base of the cock, she felt Christina's lips press against her cheek, followed by a long lip from the base of her neck up to her temple.

"Haven't been with a girl since university," Christina whispered into Harley's ear, "we will just have to see how much I remember."

Harley pulled back with a gasp, saliva spilled past her lips and off her chin. Immediately, Christina pushed her lips to Harley's, her tongue invading the criminal's mouth. They tongue-wrestled for a few moments before Christina pulled Harley away by a pigtail and gave her a slap on the cheek for good measure.

"Get over there and suck that fucking cock!" Christina demanded and forced Harley's mouth around Johnny's cock. As the criminal began sucking the Joker imposter's cock, she began to feel Christina's mouth against her breasts and the green-haired woman's tongue on her tit.

Harley bobbed her head quickly, feeling Johnny rock his hips back and forth. Harley had a hard time opening her mouth wide enough to fit the large prick between her red lips, and an even harder time getting it down her throat, but she was determined to pleasure all three versions of her Mister J.

She quickly turned her head to the other side and began sucking on Albert's cock once again. Her hands gripped their cocks, stroking up and down their lengths until Albert put both of his giant hands on the back of her head and forced his cock down her throat. She squeezed Johnny Charisma's cock hard as her eyes closed and her lips pulled back, trying not to gag on Albert's large cock.

Christina's hand slid down the front of Harley's spandex pants, feeling her pussy and slipping up to the first knuckle with her middle finger as she continued to suck on Harley's tits.

The heavy black mascara had started to run down her chalk-white cheeks as her eyes filled with tears brought on by choking on each man's cock. Harley was eager to throat each man, both of them fighting for her attention aggressively fucking her mouth before she was wrestled away from the cock so the other man could ram his own cock down the clown-girl's throat.

Harley's lips smacked and her saliva dripped down the lengths of their cocks, she could feel it with her palms as she continued to jerk them off even with a cock shoved all the way down her throat.

Christina was starting to warm up, enjoying the feeling of her fingers disappearing deep into Harley's pussy. Her tongue traced circles around the nipple as she moved her hand slowly.

"Fuck this," Albert said and grabbed the back of Harley's neck, "I'm gonna get a crack at that pussy."

He pulled Harley away from Christina and Johnny and pushed her face into the floor. With his thick fingers he pulled down the waistband of her spandex and crammed his thick black cock into her tight, wet cunt.

"Yahtzee!" Harley cried out, her fingernails scratching the floor. Albert was strong, shoving his hips forward and driving his cock deep into the skinny, blonde villainess. Johnny presented his cock to Christina who angrily pushed him away and got to her feet.

"Hey, you big galoot, I was playing with that," Christina shouted, she rejoined Harley on the floor and positioned herself so that Harley's face rested between her legs. Christina leaned back on the floor and aimed her legs in the air as she slid her skirt and panties off in one motion. Once she lowered her legs, her heels rested on the small of Harley's back as the white-faced girl started to tongue Christina's pussy.

Albert's giant hands grabbed hold of Harley's hips, slamming hard into her juicy ass to make it ripple as he made her squeal, even if her mouth was pushed into Christina's pussy.

"Oh yes! That is amazing," Christina said as she used Harley's pigtails to keep her face pushed into her crotch. She turned to Johnny Charisma, "get over here and put that cock in my mouth."

For a second, Johnny seemed puzzled by the sudden turnaround in Christina's intentions after turning him away only a few moments ago. However, he dismissed the oddness immediately and stepped forward to shove his cock into Christina's mouth before she changed her mind again.

Albert fucked Harley, Harley ate Christina's pussy and Christina sucked Johnny's cock.

Christina took Charisma's cock deep into her throat, her tongue massaging his long white dick expertly. She moaned softly as Harley's tongue played with her clit, a pair of fingers sliding in and out of her slit. Harley was bucked forward with every thrust of the champion boxer's strong hips.

A boxer's power came from the hips, and Albert had a lot of power. Harley was certain she would come away from this with a large bruise, but it was worth it.

Harley looked up at Christina with squinting eyes as she felt Albert plowing into her. She thrust her fingers deep into the green-haired woman's tight pussy. Her glasses drooped to the end of her nose as she grabbed the back of her legs. She cried and squealed even with Johnny Charisma's cock wedged down her throat, her lips trembling at the base of his dick. Harley rubbed her own clit as she tongued Christina's, grinding her thumb as Albert pounded her hard.

Christina felt Johnny's bony hands around her throat as he fucked her mouth, gritting his teeth as he grunted loudly. Christina's eyes widened as she choked on the singer's cock. Her freakishly pale skin showing hints of red as she suffocated.

Johnny suddenly saw fury in Christina's eyes before she roughly pushed him away, his cock slipped out of her mouth. Saliva spilled down her chin and onto her chest as she shouted, "get over there, this cunt needs a cock in her cunt and her ass!"

Charisma's look of surprise quickly turned to a cruel smile as he grabbed Harley by the hair and yanked her away from Albert's dick. They shuffled around, roughly manhandling the blonde psychopath until she was straddling Albert's wide thighs, lowering herself onto his large, black dick. She had managed to lose her spandex and boots in the process.

"Bazinga…" Harley groaned as her asshole was spread by the thick cock. Her eyes were closed as she sank down on the length, so she was caught off guard when Johnny grabbed her ankles and forced them up, shoving his dick into her pussy a moment later.

Harley looked over to Christina, who had discovered Harley's purse. Christina gave her an amused look as she pulled the strap-on dildo out of the leather satchel.

"What are you doing with this?" Christina asked, "do you carry this around with you all the time? You little fucking slut."

As Christina fiddled with the straps and began to put the dildo on, Harley explained, "I keep it with me whenever I think I'm gonna run into Bat-slut. Or if I think Ivy might make a booty call."

Every word out of Harley's mouth was punctuated by the rapid thrusting of the two men filling her holes, stretching them and making her squeal until Christina was ready to stuff her mouth full of rubber cock.

Harley was now being fucked in all three holes, her mouth, pussy and ass, by three versions of the Joker. Christina had wild energy, thrusting the rubber dick into her mouth with even more aggression than the other two Jokers.

Her ass jiggled and her tits bounce, her throat was tense with stress from being fucked. Albert's giant hands groped her tits, squeezing her nipples hard enough to make the clown-girl squeal. His handwraps were rough and scratched the skin of her breasts as he groped her.

Christina pulled the rubber cock out of Harley's mouth and ordered that the other two Jokers assisted her in 'triple-penetrating' the girl.

Harley cried out loudly as the rubber dick joined Johnny Charisma's cock in her pussy, while Albert had her asshole all to herself. It was awkward for them all to thrust in such a confined space, but they were determined to see it done.

The villainess' mouth hung agape as she cried out until her voice was hoarse, climaxing again and again. Johnny gave up Harley's pussy to Christina so that he could return to using her mouth, and before too long, his cock was swelling up in her throat.

Her eyes begged for cum and Johnny was in no condition to refuse her, splattering a heavy load that nearly filled her mouth. Cum dripped from the corners of her mouth before she eagerly swallowed it.

"Fuck, I've been locked up in that room with no privacy for weeks, about time I got rid of that," Charisma groaned as he felt Harley cleaning the last few drops from the end of his dick.

Christina pumped away, thrusting the dildo into Harley's cunt so vigorously she came again, her cries were loud enough and just the right level of agony that Albert could control himself no longer. He grabbed her hips hard and buried his cock in her ass.

His neck tensed up as he bit down hard and groaned loudly, cum filling Harley's ass.

Finished with her, Albert discarded the clown girl, leaving her to Christina. With her mood changing once again, she ordered Harley to don the strap-on and see to it that she had her own orgasm.

Harley was a master with the toy, having perfected her trade with countless sessions fucking Ivy and Batgirl and Catwoman and whoever else she chose. She fucked Christina hard and fast, reaching around and rubbing her clit with the same method. In only a few minutes, Christina was screaming as loud as Harley had been only a short time earlier.

"What do you guys think?" Albert asked, retying the drawstring on his boxing trunks, "wait for Batgirl to show up and do this to her?"

"I assumed it was a given," Johnny said, refastening his large belt buckle.

"I'm in," Christina said, raising her hand, even though she was sprawled face first on the floor.

Harley's feet were pointing up in the air as she slid the strap-on off, "can I help?"

The Jokers looked at each other, "sure, why not?


	6. Knight Moves

**Chapter 6 - Knight Moves**

So there she was, dressed in nothing really more than a cowl, a sports bra and a thong, standing right in front of her father. Of course, Commissioner Gordon had no idea that Batgirl was in fact his own daughter. Which made it awkward when he would glance at her tits.

"Turn around," ordered the mechanical voice of the Arkham Knight.

Batgirl turned and saw the armoured stalker standing behind her. Everything in his stare, even through the visor, spoke of homicidal intent. The redhead gulped as she faced him.

"Who are you?" Batgirl asked.

"You really have no idea, do you, bitch?" the Knight said and began reaching up with his unarmed hand towards his visor. The helmet whirred and clicked as it raised up off of his face revealing none other than Jason Todd. Batgirl shouldn't have been surprised, every single word out of his mouth was a dead giveaway almost so bad that there really wasn't any point in concealing his identity at all.

Still Barbara found herself shocked, "Jason? But… you're dead."

"Let's not fall out here, Babs. I might have told you a teeny, tiny little lie," the Joker suggested, stilling haunting her hallucinations, "but come on, look at the boy. You did good, we did good. You should be proud."

"What's the matter? Lost for words? I expected more… I'm hurt," Jason sneered.

"Joker sent Batman the film. I saw him kill you."

"Don't you dare lie to me! How long did you wait before replacing me? I disappear and the next thing I hear, you fuck almost every inmate in Arkham Asylum and then Arkham City!"

"That's not what happened," Barbara said, "it wasn't exactly voluntary… at first."

"Yeah, well if Batman taught me one thing," Jason explained, "it's that I can do whatever I put my mind to. And what I'm going to put my mind to… is getting even."

Barbara struck, the last thing she wanted was for Jason to do whatever he was going to do right in front of her father. So she kicked Jason right in the balls and head-butted him as hard as she could. Of course Jason was wearing a cup, so the kick did nothing, but her cowl colliding with his visor was enough to damage it.

Jason stumbled back, the visor temporarily blinding him. He fired with both guns wildly, Batgirl barely grapple-gunned out of the way and her father was lucky not to catch a stray bullet. The Arkham Knight removed his visor, leaving him with a red dome-like hood covering his face.

He produced his own grapple-gun and zipped up towards the gargoyles around the room.

Batgirl thought she could avoid Jason Todd long enough to get beneath him and take him out. However, Jason saw her grapple away and intercepted her. He tackled her mid-air and took her to the ground. Batgirl was instantly tangled in their grapple-gun cables.

In quite the most unimaginable way possible, the chords circled around her body over and over leaving her with her arms forced to her sides and her legs pinned together.

"There, that's more like it," Jason said, standing over her, "no more kicking and punching, now I get to fuck you like all those other crooks and killers. You like getting fucked hard, don't you? You like getting treated like the little fucking whore you are."

Barbara gulped, "well I don't exactly hate it."

Behind his red hood, the Arkham Knight scowled and grabbed Batgirl by the hair. She was pulled onto her knees as Jason removed his cup and presented his hard cock to the bound girl.

"Open your mouth, you fucking slut!" the Arkham Knight demanded. Barbara obeyed without even thinking about it. The Knight promptly thrust his hard cock into her mouth and began fucking. Batgirl closed her eyes and opened her mouth wider as she felt the thick cock rubbing along her tongue. The head of the soldier's cock darted down her throat, gagging her and choking her with every push.

He held her head with both hands, one on the back the other under the jaw as his hips moved back and forth. His armour clacked and the pins on his grenades jingled as he moved, aggressively assaulting Batgirl's throat.

Batgirl's eyes went wide as Jason suddenly forced his cock all the way into her mouth, plugging her throat with his prick. Barbara's soft pink lips nestled down at the base of his cock. Her tongue wriggled against his shaft, massaging it gently as her teary eyes looked up at the red, emotionless mask that Jason was wearing.

"That's right, choke on that dick, like you did with Dent and Penguin and Croc and Bane," Jason growled, then sneered, "fucking whore…"

Saliva spilled out past her lips, trailing down her chin as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I should choke you with my dick until you pass out," the Arkham Knight grunted, continually holding his dick down Batgirl's throat. He seemed to think about it for a moment, he hated her that much, then decided better of it and pulled his cock out of her throat.

The redhead gasped loudly and coughed, she blinked tears out of her eyes then felt Jason roughly force her forward, her cheek slamming into the ground as her ass was aimed up at the ceiling.

"I really got lucky with all these cables, right?" the Arkham Knight commented, "not one of them gets in the way of your punishment."

He forced one of the cables between her teeth, gagging her then proceeded to kneel behind her and pulled down her meager panties towards her knees. Batgirl felt his gloved hands on her hips as he thrust forward and shoved his prick up her ass.

"AGHHH!" Barbara cried, biting down on the cable in her mouth. The Arkham Knight unleashed all of his anger on her asshole, jamming his cock into her from behind. Her buttocks rippled with impact as he plowed into her, the smacking sound echoed throughout the large room.

Jason Todd's gloved hand came down on her bare ass, his palm colliding with her exposed skin. A split second later, the blood rushed to the area and turned it red. He did it again and again, there was no doubt that he was punishing her. He stretched her ass and abused her ass-cheeks. He pulled on the chords wrapped around her body like reins, gaining extra leverage for his powerful thrusts.

He flipped her over and forced her feet towards her head, he loosened a chord around her ankle and strapped it behind her head ensuring she could not lower her legs. His hands held down the back of her knees as he continued to fuck her tight asshole.

"Fucking slut," growled the Knight.

Barbara moaned, the chords of the grapple gun pulling the corners of her mouth wide but doing very little as a gag. All of Batgirl's screams rang loudly through the large hall, her eyes winced as her hole was pounded.

"AGH!" Barbara cried out, her moans almost sounding like sobbing, but Batgirl had been able to work her hand over to her crotch and was pleasuring herself as the Arkham Knight punished her. With the way her legs were bound together, Jason Todd could not see how Barbara's perverse activity as he unleashed years of pent up anger on her tight asshole.

Batgirl bit down on the cable as she grew closer to climax, her toes curled inside her yellow boots as her eyes rolled back.

The redheaded crimefighter could swear she knew the expression on Jason's face even with the red helmet blocking his face. His eyes were fierce and his teeth were grit, inside her asshole she could feel his cock swelling and knew that she was nearing the end of the encounter.

"Fucking whore!" the Arkham Knight still spat, "feel this load right up your ass. How many have you fucked tonight? The men guarding my towers, the ones watching the roads, the APC officers?"

Batgirl had been busy.

"Come on, come on, Bat-slut!" he said as his hips collided with her ass.

Batgirl rubbed her clit vigorously, biting down hard on the chord until finally she came. The Arkham Knight heard her cries and could contain himself no more, shooting his load deep into her ass. When he had finished spasming, he pulled his cock out and replaced the gag in her mouth with his dick. He ordered her to clean it and Batgirl was nothing but accommodating.

As she sucked the cock clean, she realized that the cables had come loose during the exchange and when the moment was right she slipped free of the Arkham Knight's bonds and kicked him with everything she had.

The Knight was caught off guard, staggering back and drawing both guns. Batgirl was on him in a second, demanding him to see the truth. The Knight ended up escaping though, refusing to listen. Finally Batgirl was free to save her father and confront Scarecrow on the roof.


	7. Grandest Finale

**Chapter 7 - Grandest Finale**

Barbara struggled not to smile as the doors opened, Scarecrow greeted her, armed with a pistol in one hand and his finger-syringes on the other.

"On your knees," Scarecrow ordered. Batgirl almost burst out laughing at how he did not know what was happening. The evil master-mind had no idea that Barbara Gordon was no longer at the steering wheel, but the Joker was calling the shots.

Batgirl obeyed and felt as Scarecrow looped ropes around her wrists and ankles, hogtying her and placing her on a gurney. He wheeled her into Arkham Asylum and positioned her in front of an array of cameras.

Tim and Jim were nowhere to be found, obviously locked up with some sort of Fear Toxin dispenser ready to drive them insane.

"You cannot save Gotham, Batgirl," Scarecrow droned, "you cannot save anyone. You are doomed to fail. Now everyone will know what a failure you are. They will see you humiliated as I force you to spend your last minutes bargaining for your life by fucking me."

Batgirl let out a slight giggle.

"But I will not fuck Batgirl, I want to fuck who you really are," Scarecrow said as he removed her mask, "I will fuck… Barbara Gordon…"

Behind his mask, Barbara could almost see him smile just before he sank the needles into her chest.

"We should just do it now," growled Two-Face, "she's fucked like fifty of my men in the last week."

"That's plus twenty of mine," Penguin added.

"Yes, yes," Riddler interjected with annoyance, "plus fourteen of my informants."

Joker-girl was tied up lying on the ground, a white-skinned slut wearing a yellow corset that pushed up her breasts complete with a purple suit-jacket and a green bowtie. Her lips were bright red and projecting the Joker's trademark smile. She did not have on any pants, just a pair of purple panties. Her hair was no longer red, but bright green and there were black circles around her green eyes. Her ankles wrapped together with duct tape as well as her wrists behind her back, she had a white cloth shoved into her mouth to act like a gag, tied behind her head.

"No we all agreed, Croc gets first dibs," Firefly said, the villains all stepped off to the side and made way for the hulking monster. Croc had mutated since she'd last seen him, he was bigger but had lost a bit of his muscle definition. The scales on his back had shifted and turned into large spikes. The thing that struck her the most was that his cock was even bigger than before.

"Mm, ggmmee" Joker-girl said through her gag, but what she meant to say was, "ooh, goodie."

Croc faced her away from him and with one of his sharpened claws cut the purple panties away from her ass.

"Mmff mm-mm nggg…" Joker-girl responded, intending to say, "those lasted long…"

Croc grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up until Barbara was on her knees with her ass in the air. She had her head turned with her white cheek resting on the ground. She could feel the mutant monster's unbelievably large cock resting on her ass as he dragged it between her buttocks, past her asshole then suddenly thrusting forward into her tight pussy.

"NNNGGGG!" Joker-girl squealed, not really trying to say much of anything at that time.

Croc started to thrust, driving his incredibly thick cock between Barbara's pussy lips and driving deeper than she had ever felt.

In the last few weeks, since Barbara had given in and lost all control, things in Gotham had swiftly escalated. Joker-girl was the most ravenous, cock-hungry slut to ever hit the streets and would not rest until she had sucked and fucked or eaten-out every criminal that the city had to offer. Day or night, the Joker-girl would strike finding Gotham's criminals wherever they were, subjecting herself to whatever sexual desire they possessed then disappearing into the night.

Gotham's criminals had finally bonded together to capture her and make sure she could no longer escape. They wanted their little clown slut to stay right where they could always find her, where she would always be waiting to service them whenever they wished. So they sought out to trap her and this was the first night of Barbara's servitude. Killer Croc had the privilege of 'breaking her in.'

The beast pounded Barbara, delicately scratching her pale skin with his sharp claws as he held her hips. A low growl left his throat as he powered forward, spreading Barbara's pussy lips wide. Her green eyes rolled back as her green hair fell in her face. Her mouth agape as she moaned contently.

Slow deliberate thrusts thudded through the open area as Gotham's worst watched on. Harvey Dent was the first to grow impatient and decide that watching was not enough. He came forward and started removing his belt.

"What you thinking you doing there, Harv?" Penguin asked as Two-Face approached Joker-girl and Croc.

"Jumping the line, Cobblepot," Harvey said and dropped his pants to kneel down at Barbara's head, he pulled on her green hair and lifted her head off the ground, promptly shoving his cock into her mouth and starting to fuck her even while Croc still thrusted.

Barbara blinked and saw herself back in Arkham, hogtied on a gurney as Scarecrow railed her in the ass.

"Give in to the Fear, Barbara Gordon, you are nothing but a whore to Gotham and a slave to your own fear," Scarecrow said, starting in on a monologue, "you will live every second of your life degrading yourself like a slut to save yourself from the things you fear…"

Barbara whined into her gag, spreading her legs for the villain like a good little whore. She didn't expect it though when she felt Scarecrow's syringes drive into her jiggling bottom.

Joker-girl bounced up and down, Croc's clawed hands held her hips as he worked her up and down on his cock. She had Riddler's cock in her left hand and Two-Face's prick in her right hand. She was leaned forward with Penguin's prick lodged down her throat.

Saliva trickled off her chin, the thick black make-up around her eyes ran down her cheeks as Croc's cock nearly split her in half.

"Now 'at there is a good slut, sucking on me cock like a proper slave, go on and take that cock deep in your tight, little throat," Penguin ordered, Barbara leaned in closer, stuffing the crime boss' thick deeper into throat, choking on it but not quite daring to give up and let the cock slide out of her mouth.

Finally Penguin was the one who decided to pull back, allowing Barbara to take a gasp of fresh air. Joker-girl inhaled sharply then shouted, "More! HAHAHA! Give me another cock down my throat!"

The Riddler forced his way in and began fucking the clownish girl's face roughly.

"GLK! GLK! GLK! GLK!" Joker-girl grunted as her mouth was ravaged by the narcissistic genius.

Croc continued jamming his prick into Barbara's pussy, the former vigilante moaned, loving the feel of his claws digging into the soft skin around her stomach as his thumb claws scratched her back. His enormous cock spread her pussy and slid deep into her to the point of pain, but Joker-girl was so twisted that she craved the sensation and it only became pleasure in her mind. Her body hummed, her blood flowed hot as she came wildly for the first time that day, certain that it would not be the last.

Scarecrow yanked on her hair as his cock thrust deep into her asshole, his ballbag slapping against her taint. He pulled harder on her hair, enough to make Barbara squeal, a sound Scarecrow took for pain, little did he know that it was a sound of pleasure. The Joker sickness had poisoned Barbara's mind and she loved every second of abuse.

Joker-girl did not know how long she had been there, she had used all of her energy though. She was slumped forward, sprawled out on Killer Croc's pot belly with no tension left in her muscles. Two-Face was fucking her in the ass. Her head was turned to the left with Riddler's cock stuffed down her throat. When he finally came in her mouth, Penguin turned her head to the right and started abusing her mouth as soon as she finished swallowing.

"We got all the guys ready to meet you, girlie," Two-Face groaned, burying his cock in her ass, "Freeze, Bane, Anarky, Black Mask, even Calendar Man threw in some cash. You're going to make us a lot of money. Even though we're only renting you out for twenty bucks a fuck."

"Of course, we brought Croc in for free, we needed a good guy to break you in," Penguin explained, whacking his cock against Barbara's cheek, "get some of that fight out of you."

Before Barbara could express that she was happy to be there, Cobblepot's cock was back in her mouth thrusting quickly. Joker-girl could hardly focus any more, she had came about six times since the ordeal started. She barely noticed when Two-Face pulled his cock out of her ass and shot his load all over the small of her back.

Penguin wasn't long after, he let out a cockney-laced groan as he dropped his load in Barbara's open mouth. She gulped it down slowly, licking her lips looking for more.

For the time being, it was just her and Croc. He rolled over and folded Barbara in half, forcing her knees into her chest as he thrust into her pussy. He didn't seem to talk much anymore, he showed very few signs of humanity anymore. He was a complete animal. Like any animal though, he just wanted to reproduce and finally he started to pump his seed into her cunt as he belted out a mighty roar.

When he was done. He let Barbara flop on the ground and lie in her mess of sweat, saliva and cum. She only heard the door as more villains entered the room.

"You will be Gotham's whore, a slut for anyone who wishes to release their cum," Scarecrow groaned, as he shot his load all over her face. Barbara felt it trickling down her forehead and cheeks as he said, "every waking minute will be devoted to worshipping cocks, because you know fear is all you have."

"Can't wait," Batgirl said past her gag.

Scarecrow looked a little shocked.

THE END ?

 **NOTE : THANKS FOR READING THE TRILOGY , I COULDN'T LET THESE DIE AS THEY WERE GREAT . CREDITS TO THE AUTHOR , BUT UNFORTUNATELY HIS ACCOUNT GOT DELETED IN THE OTHER FORUM. ANYWAY , HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE RIDE . COMING SOON : A SEXY FICS ORIGINAL .**


End file.
